Twisted
by Yuki.Sayuri
Summary: Edwards parents got a divorce and he moved to Forks with his mother.What will happen when he meets the beautiful but different Isabella Cullen and her family?Will he discover her secret?What would Twilight be like,if Edward was a human and Bella a vampire
1. The Beginnings

**I don't own anything. All characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: So,this is my first FanFiction. I love the Twilight books and I had imagined what it would be like,if the roles would be changed (: This chapter is like an introduction,so the 'real plot' coming soon ;)**

BPOV

"Yay homerun! " Emmett yelled when Jasper finally made it.

Esme smiled cheerfully.

"Time to go." Alice said.

I could see the thunderstorm would be gone in less than 5 minutes. So we couldn't play any longer.

"Bella? Wanna go go hunting with Jasper and me?"

"No,thanks Alice." I said.

My last hunting trip had been 2 weeks away. It was bearable. I could stay without hunting a week longer. I practiced to be thirsty as long as I could stand it.

Alice raised her brows then turned around and darted of with Japser at her side. The rest of my family, me included, ran to our house. I didn't even stop to go into the living room. I was in my room in an instant. Listening to Debussy I lied on my sofa and stared at the ceiling. I didn't think about anything. Just relaxing.

EPOV

I stared at the photo again. The photo of us. My family. We had been a family. I thought we were happy, but I was wrong.

My mom Elizabeth and my dad Edward senior got a divorce just 2 weeks ago. Mom moved from from Chicago to the wettest place in the pacific north west: FORKS.

And guess who she took with her..me! Actually I didn't care about with which parent I should go, but when my mom told me that she want to move to Forks with me I was stubborn. Eventually my conscience made me willing to go with her. Great.

Now I stuck here and the rain annoyed me already. I was more the 'sun-type'. I loved the sun. I loved the warmth. I loved the feeling when the sunrays meet my skin. Although I had been often in the sun, I was pale. But that didn't matter to me. I got used to it. But I'd never get used to this rainy and crappy Forks!

I layed on my bed and closed my eyes. I was nervous. Really nervous. And annoyed. Because of school tomorrow. It would be my first day in Forks High . I was already sure that something embarassing would happen. Maybe I would fall into a puddle or something. I stood up and continued to unpack my bags. It wasn't much. Anytime my mom called me for dinner. She already sat there and ate when I finally began with the 'plan'.

"Um..Mom I don't feel well.I guess I'm sick."

"Oh..I don't think so. I think you just don't wanna go to school,don't you?"

"No that's not. I..I.."

"Yeah, you can't avoid your first day in a new school And you don't graduate yet. Education is important. Sure you're nervous but relax. It wont be the end of the world. They'll accept you. The people here are very nice."

Of course she said that they are nice. She just met one person. It was our neighbor and I'm sure she already had a little crush on him. His name was Brian and he was 4 years younger than my mom. That didn't matter to her.

I groaned.

"Am I right?"

I didn't say anything. I just stared at my dishes. My mom giggled.

"Yeah." I whispered,stood up and went to my room. Now I wasn't just annoyed and nervous. I was angry! I went into the bathroom for showering and brushing my teeth. When I was done I just let myself fall into my bed. Listening to loud rock music and thinking about the next day I fell asleep. Finally.


	2. At first sight

EPOV

_  
BEEP BEEP._  
That was my alarm clock. I switched it off. Ugh, great. It was Monday morning and I had about an hour before school would start. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I got ready for the day. When I was done I went downstairs and into the kitchen where my mom had already made some breakfast for me.

"Good morning sweetie." my mom almost sang. Well, at least one of us was happy.

"Not exactly."

" Come on. Remember what I told you last night. It's not the end of the world."

"I know, but.."

"No buts." She said and put down some eggs with bacon in front of me.

"Thanks." I said and ate.

We didn't try to build up a conversation anymore. I think she noticed my bad mood. I finished and went upstairs to get my bag and put on my shoes. I had to leave now otherwise I would be late. So I ran down and went out to my car. It was an old Mustang. Faded blue and a little bit rusty but I loved it. It was soothing to be in my car. It felt like home. So I started the engine and darted to school.

I was there in less than 10 minutes. There were just a few students in the parking lot. Good, so there weren't much people who could stare at me when I went to the office as fast as I could. On my way, it wasn't possible to avoid some stares. It wasn't hard to find the office. The women who sat behind the desk looked up from her papers. She looked confused at me, but then she realized.

"Ah, Edward Anthony Masen?"

"Yeah" I answered quietly. It was annoying that she said my full name. It was riminiscent of my mom when she was angry with me. She just called me that,when I've done something bad.

"So,here's your schedule" she handed me some papers –"and here's a plan of the school so you can find the rooms more easily." She smiled at me. "Okay.I hope you have a good first day at Forks High."

"Thank you." I said and went out. It drizzled and I wanted to be out of the wet as fast as possible. My first class was English. It was easy to find the room. How could it be hard in a school with this size?! When I walked into the room I felt the glances. I went to the table from my English teacher, -said the sign. He didn't noticed me,so I cleared my throat. He turned around.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um yes. I'm Edward Masen, the new student."

"Ah,right. I'm sorry. So,Edward, here are your books and I've a seat for you right there." He pointed at a table at the window where a boy sat listening to music. I sat down beside him, not wanting to disturb. But he had already switched it off and turned to me.

"Hi. I'm Mike Newton. You're Edward,right?" He said and smiled politely.

"Yeah." Well I wasn't a man of big words.

"Nice to meet you. So,were are you from?"

"I'm from Chicago."

"Chicago? Wow. You look so pale. Like you've always lived here." He said,smiling.

"Yeah I know."

"So, do you like Forks?"

Was he kidding?! What type of question was that? I really wanted to shout at him, but that would be rude.

"Um..Well. I'm not used to it yet. It's so different from Chicago." That was true.

"I can imagine that" Mike said.

The bell rang and Mike didn't say anything again. The hour seemed like days. The time passed too slowly. Finally the bell rang again and I was out of my seat in an instant. My next class was History. Mike had history too,so he came with me. On the way he asked more about me and unwillingly I told him some things. I was kind of depressed by now, but I didn't want him to notice,so I answered his questions and lied at some answers.

The next hours weren't much different. I just endured them. When lunch came, I met Mike in the hall. I think he felt sorry for me, because I was alone the whole day and I mostly got stares. So he asked me to sit with him and his friends at lunch. I wasn't sure but then I agreed. Maybe it would be good to get to know some people here. So I just went behind Mike.

"Hey guys. This is Edward. He's the new student and pretty cool, so I thought it would be nice to bring him here."

What the… he thought I was cool? He didn't even know me! We've just had 1 class together until know!

The others smiled ,said 'Hi' to me and told me their names. So at least they were friendly and didn't stare. One of the girls smiled at me. "Hi I'm Jessica Stanley." She said.

"Hi. Edward Masen." Ow. I was in the middle and all at our table turned to us and listened. That was more than uncomfortable.

She tried to make small talk with me, but I really didn't want to know what she said so I listened just halfhearted and looked around in the cafeteria.

I didn't expect anything special to see,but then I saw THEM! Five students walked in the cafeteria. Students? Well, 'models' would be a better word. The first two were a girl and a boy. The girl looked like a pixie. She had black short hair and a beaming smile on her face. She moved like a ballerina. It was absolutely stunning. The boy at her side was tall and muscular. He had blond wavy hair and looked also stunning. I could imagine him to be a shampoo model or an actor. Then I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever. She had blonde hair which was waist-long. She had long legs and was perfectly slender. She was even more stunning than the pixie before. She began to laugh. That was, when I noticed the boy beside her. Well, it wasn't hard to notice him but I was distraced. Wow! This guy was huge. He had had dark and curly hair and he looked like a wrestler. It was intimidating. The two walked to a table to sit with the pixie and the blonde guy. I looked back to the door when an angel walked in. Okay I had to take my statement back… THIS was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had brown long and wavy hair. She really looked like an angel. Her features were so soft and beautiful. She could definitely be a model. A model for everthing. No matter what. She looked around with a bored look, then she followed the four others. I was stunned.

"Who- Who are they?" I asked nobody in particular. I couldn't get my eyes off of them.

"Oh. That are the Hales and the Cullens." Jessica answered.

"Yeah." Mike said- "Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Alice, Emmett and Isabella Cullen."

A guy spoke then. I wasn't sure but I think his name was Tyler. "They are Dr.-and foster kids."

"All of them?"

"Yes, I know. It sounds crazy but I think it's nice that they accommodate so many children. I mean Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are still young." A girl-Angela, I think- said.

"Who is who?" I asked fascinated.

"The little girl with black hair is Alice Cullen. The boy who was with her is Jasper Hale. He has a twin sister. That's Rosalie,the blonde girl. I think she's the hottest girl I've ever seen." Tyler giggled.

"And the other two?"

Then Mike spoke. "The big guy is Emmett Cullen. He's so..man. When they moved here, I have to admit, I was a little bit afraid of him." He laughed.

I was impatient. I wanted to hear something about the the girl who was the last one.

"What about the girl?"

"That's Isabella Cullen. She is beautiful, isn't she?" Mike asked.

I just nodded. I couldn't look away from them. Isabella Cullen. Wow. Suddenly the dark-haired girl Alice and the blonde boy Jasper stood up and went outside.  
"They are so pale. I think they've never heard of a thing like the sun." Jessica said,almost bitter. It seemed that she wanted to find some flaws. But there wasn't anything false about them. They were perfect.

"Edward is pale too." Mike said.

That surprised her. "Yeah, but he looks good like this. The Cullens look like they are sick." She tried to defend herself. I thought it was nothing else than jealousy.

Suddenly Isabella looked up. I looked away instantly. That was embarrassing. She caught me staring at her and her siblings. I blushed and looked at my trade for the rest of lunch.

BPOV

We were on our way to the cafeteria and ,like always, we got some stares. But today it was different. Not all students looked and thought something about us. Today many people thought about the new boy at our school. Mostly girls. I've seen him in their heads. He was tall,had reddish-brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was somethin new to look at so many girls thought he was attractive. I just thought that they were skatchy. When I was in the cafeteria there were almost more thoughts about the boy. He was sitting with Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley and their friends at lunchtable and they told him some things about us. So, I hoped he wasn't wiser than the others and wouldn't come to conclusions. I'll have to listen as long as they would talk about us.

Suddenly a vision from Alice came into my mind. It showed Jasper attacking a girl who was sitting next to our table. I shuddered and shot a glance to Alice. She noticed. _I think I should go outside with him_ she thought. I nodded. Then Alice stood up, took Jaspers hand and they both went outside. Then I concentrated on the conversation again.

"They are so pale like they've never heard of a thing like the sun." I heard Jessica say. _Actually too pale. This shouldn't be normal. They look like they are seriously ill._

Oh. Jessicas train of thoughts went to a bad direction. Really bad. Suspicions weren't good for us.

I wanted to hear what this new boy thought about this statement, so I listened-nothing. I listened again- nothing! Nothing from his seat. Had he moved to another table? I had to look up and this was the first time I had to do this. Normally it was easy to hear their thoughts. Now I could hear every thought in this room. Every thought but his. But he was still in his seat where he had been before. I caught him staring at me, so he looked down and flushed. This was a natural human reaction. Now I stared at him, disbelieving that he didn't think something at all. There was no sound from him. I could even hear his heartbeat but no thoughts.

I was frustrated. Was something wrong with me? No, that couldn't be possible. So,what was wrong? Edward didn't say or do anything from then. He just stared at his trade. I would unravel the mystery.


	3. Burning

BPOV

The lunchbell rang and the rest of us got up and went to our classes. My next class was Chemistry. I walked to my desk, sat down and just waited for class to start. Suddenly Jessica Stanley walked in with Edward Masen at her side. She laughed and talked to him excitedly. He looked annoyed, so he wasn't really interested in chatting. Jessica went to her table and Edward to the teacher. He walked past the ventilator..

_BANG!_ And suddenly his scent hit me. I've never smelled something as delicious as this. He smelled like honey and lilac and something I couldn't really say. I'd compare it to the sun. It was mouthwatering and I needed it now! I've to have it now! This was my end. No, HIS end. My throat burned because of the venom. It was painful.

He turned around and went straight in my direction. Oh no! Damn! He'll sit next to me. That was the only free seat. No,no,no! This will be too much. I won't be able to control myself if he's that close. No! No! NO! How could I kill him without everybody notice me ?! I couldn't kill all this students here too. Ooow. Why did he come here? Why? How could a little stupid human ruin my life in less than a minute? That couldn't be possible!

The demon inside me grinned excitedly. I could already feel the taste of his blood running down my throat. It was almost unbearable not to jump on him in this moment. I'll have to do it fast, so nobody noticed me. But what,if he'd scream? Damn! I couldn't do it here. I'll have to lure him out in the woods. But I couldn't last one hour next to him.

He was already in his seat and looked at me with an unsure look. I turned to him and gave him an dangerous glare. I put all the hate in this glare. All this hate just because of him. Because this little breakable human boy came and wanted to ruin my life. Because I'll be a murder and that was his fault. Because my father –Carlisle- will be disappointed. Because he want me to kill a human!

His eyes grew larger and he looked away quickly. I hoped he has seen the hate and disgust I held for him. The burning feeling got worse and worse and holding my breath didn't help. I have to do something, NOW or I'll kill him and I wouldn't care about the others in the room.

I literally jumped up and went to the teacher as fast as I could. The class already began but I didn't care. I had to get out if all of these innocent students and this teacher still want to be here tomorrow.

"Excuse me,. I think I'm sick. Can I go out for a moment please?" I said and try to sound and look weak and sick but I still hab this hate. I hoped she wouldn't notice it.

"Oh. Of course Isabella. Should I send someone with you?"

"No thanks. It'll be fine." I was almost out of the room.

When I closed the door I looked around. Nobody was there! So I started to run. I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't smell him anymore,until I could just smell the forest and his habitants,until I was alone. I let myself fall unto the ground and closed my eyes. I had almost ruin anything! I had almost kill all those people. I had almost reveal the biggest secret of my family and myself. I had almost show everyone that we were vampires! I grasped my own weakness and began to scream.

EPOV

The lunchbell rang, but nobody got up instanly, so I sat there and waited for the others on my table to move. Finally Jessica got up.

"What's your next class?" she asked me.

"Er..Chemistry with ."

"Oh my god!"she squealed –"I have Chemistry too. Yay! We have the same class now. Too bad,I already have a lab partner."

"Uum,yeah."

So we both went to our next class. She told me about the dance,which was one month away and how excited she is, but I didn't really care. I was not interested in dances. I've been at a dance just one time in my entire life and it was far beyond terrible. I never wanted to do something like that again.

When we both entered the class room I looked around and what I saw was just beautiful. Isabella Cullen sat there, alone, in the middle of the room. I looked at her in awe. She was just so amazing.

Jessica pointed to the teacher and went to her table. So I got to . She noticed me instantly.

"Aah. You are Edward Masen,right? I hope you had a good first day." she said smiling.

"Um, yeah, thank you." I said,uncomfortable. She was the first teacher who was nice and courteous.

"So I have a seat for you right there. It's the only available."

I didn't need to turn around to know where I'll sit. I have already seen who sat alone. Isabella Cullen. I was nervous in an instant. What should I say to her without making a fool of myself? Maybe she wouldn't even listen.

I put my books on my, wait-OUR desk, and sat down. I saw her tensed. Her fists were clenched. It looked like she wouldn't even breath. What was wrong with her? I couldn't be the reason for her behavior. She didn't know me. I was intimidated so I didn't dare to talk to her.

The bell rang but I didn't concentrate on the teacher. I wondered why she act so strange. Maybe something happened before Chemistry. That was it! Something or someone had upset her. Someone who wasn't me.

Suddenly she turned towards me. Did she wanted to talk to me? But no..she didn't talk. Instead she gave me a hate filled glare. What the.. I couldn't look away although I was scared. Not scared of her, but of her glare. It sowed so much hate and pain. Why? What had I done?

Isabella stood up and walked gracefully to the teachers desk. She talked to her quietly, so I couldn't understand anything. Then she walked out of the class room. Damn! What was her problem?! I was angry. She didn't know me! I didn't know her. It wasn't right to treat me like that!

I wasn't interested in following the lesson anymore so I just scribble something on my notebook,lost in thoughts.

Finally the bell rang and I was glad, that I could leave this room. My next class was Gym. Normally it wasn't my favourite class but today ,I welcomed it. I needed physical movement. Everytime I was frustrated ,I needed to do some sports. Mainly running. It appeared to abolish my frustration and anger. So I ran as much as possible. That was my last class, so after the bell rang I went to the boys changing room. When I was done I left school as fast as I could manage.

Arrived at home I just want to went upstairs. My mom gave me a questioning look. I just shook my head and went up to my room. I switched my stereo on and turned it up. Laying on my bed I closed my eyes.

What was wrong with Isabella Cullen? Why did she hate me?

* * *

**This chapter was really hard for me to write. I have done my best (:  
Maybe you noticed that I didn't write anything about the mind-reading thing again but don't worry. It should be like that. Bella was too distraced by his scent to think about this.  
Oh and I want to say sorry for some grammatical mistakes. I'm German,so this isn't easy NOT to make mistakes ^_____^'**

**So,tell me,what you think? (:**


	4. Author Note

Author Note: Heyy guys. At first,I want to say that I'm sorry. It seems that my last update was already some years ago O__O'' I just need so much time because I was really busy. You know, so much school stuff and my friends were pissed because I had hardly time for them. I tried to write in class but it's very irritating :D

I'll update as soon as possible. It just take some time to write in English and check if I haven't made too much mistakes ^____^''


	5. 6 Days

BPOV

It has been 6 days now. 6 days since I had my "breakdown" and I felt horrible. 6 days of hiding and anger. I was hiding myself in Denali at Tanya's family. The only friends my family had. And I felt so weak, that I couldn't even describe it. I didn't have had the strenght to tell anyone about my almost incident. I couldn't even tell my own family about it. But I was sure they already know from Alice.

I was such a mess. And all that just because of this little human Edward Masen! I was filled with anger and hate at the very thought of him. I blamed him for my current situation although I knew that this wasn't fair but in my emotional chaos I just thought that way. If he hadn't been smelling so delicios I wouldn't be here now! I would have treaten him like any other human at this school. I would have ignored him. But..no! Instead I almost killed him infront of the class. And I still thought about doing it, if I come back and he is there. IF I come back. I wasn't even sure of that. But I missed my family. All of them. Even Alice with her *Bella-Barbie* games.

I sat on a rock and watched the snow falling. Each snowflake unique and as they slowly falling down, they have something calming and soothing in them. I was nearly every minute outside, watching the snow, but my anger hadn't really diminish.

It wasn't just the hate toward _him,_ but also to myself. Because I wasn't brave enough to face him again, since that fateful day I first smelled him. I still had his flavour in my mind. This perfect mixture of lilac and honey and this strange sun-smell. It was the best I've ever smelled. Even in my human lifetime. I thought the cake from my mother would be the best thing I'll ever smell. But I was damn wrong.

It was also really frustrating that I couldn't read his mind. That was also a reason for the hate toward him. Did he do that with intent? Was it possible that someone could control his mind this way. Not even one little thought came to me. But his face had given his emotions away. He was afraid. Afraid of the vampire who wanted and still want to drink his delicious blood.

Suddenly I heard a ittle crack right behind me. I didn't need to turn around. I knew who it was, I knew these thoughts. It was Kate. Slowly, she sneaked up to me and sat beside me on the rock.

_How are you?_

I just shrugged.

_Oh Bells, don't be so sad. You've done nothing horrible, don't you? Have you.._ She gave me a meaningful look and I knew what she actually wanted to ask *Have you drained a human?*

"Not yet, but I'm sure it will happen when I'm home again."

_When you're home? So you decided to go back?_

Oh. I hadn't really noticed I said that. Well actually I yearned to go home- to my family again. But I was afraid and that kept me from returning.

"I'm not quite sure."

_I guess you still don't want to tell me what happened_.

I just shook my head. I didn't want to admit my weakness. It was like my mouth refused to form words that incident. I didn't want to be vulnerable.

_Bella..please. if you ever feel like talking, just come to me._

"Thank you Kate." I said sincerely.

She put a hand on my shoulder, then she talked aloud :"And don't let your family wait for you for so long. They all care about you and it would break their hearts if you wouldn't come back. I'm sure they all miss you."

And with that she disappeared in the forest. Well, she didn't really help me to ease my mind. But she was totally right. It was not fair to hide here and let my parents and siblings worry over me. That was selfish. Stupid Bella!

I stand up from the rock and looked around me. Nobody was there. All I could hear were the snowflakes brushing softly against the fallen snow on the ground. Then I broke into a run. Some seconds later I was at tanya's house and told them, that I was going to leave and thanked them for their support.

Right after that I was heading to Forks. I didn't even think about stopping. I just ran until I achieved my aim.

EPOV

Unbelievable! It has been 6 days now since I last saw her. And since I first saw her. I couldn't explain why she left, couldn't think of a credible explanation. I just knew for sure that she hates me. And this knowledge bothered me the whole week. Why? That wasn't fair! She didn't even know me! She had no right to judge me just after we "met". We didn't even talk to eachother!

I paced around my room but then I stopped infront of my bed and let myself fall. Face ahead. I wanted to confront her. I wanted to know what her problem was and why she left. Will I ever see her again?

"Edward! Come here. Dinner's ready!" my mom yelled.

"Yeah!" I screamed through my pillow.

So I got up, tried to have a normal expression on my face and went down. My mom sat already at the table and began to eat.

After dinner I wanted to go to my room, but my mom stopped me.

"Could you please come here sweetheart?" she asked.

"Um yeah. What's wrong?"

She pointed to the sofa. "Why don't you have a seat."

"Mom..I'm really I go to my room please?"

"Not until you tell me what bothers you." she said and looked at me with a serious expression.

"Nothing bothers me. Why do you think that?"

"It's just..Oh look so sad all the time and often you even look like you're angry. I care about you and want to know what's wrong."

Great. Now I felt guilty! Because I made my mother worry about me. Suddenly I felt the urge to tell her. To ask her for advice.. I mean she was a girl. She may knew what's going on in the head of a girl who left the school all at once and didn't come back the whole week. Funnily enough just after we met.

But I decided that it would be wrong to tell my mom now. She would be far to much curious and she would ask question I didn't want to answer. I couldn't answer. I also didn't knew why I was feeling so sad. Well, I may knew why I felt this way, but I didn't dare to form this thought anymore.

"Edward?"

"Oh..uum. I'm sorry mom,please don't worry about me. Everything's fine. I didn't want to make you uneasy. I think it's just the weather, but I'll get used to it. Can I go upstairs now?" I asked and gave her my most convincing smile.

"Of course honey."

"Good night."

"Sleep well." She answered.

So I went to my bathroom and got ready for bed. Actually I wasn't tired,but I wanted to be alone and the best way to convince your mother to let you go is pretending to be tired.

When I was finished I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes. Determined to push the endless questions aside.

Although I thought I wasn't tired, sleep took quickly over me. Soon after that I found myself in a nightmare. I ran after Isabella Cullen as fast as I could but my body didn't move. She didn't listen to my screams and went on into the light, leaving me behind her in the darkness.


End file.
